STS-111
| mission_type = ISS logistics Crew rotation | operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 2002-028A | SATCAT = 27440 | orbits_completed = | distance_travelled = | mission_duration = 13 days, 20 hours, 35 minutes, 56 seconds | launch_mass = | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39A | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Edwards Runway 22 | crew_size = 7 | crew_members = Kenneth D. Cockrell Paul S. Lockhart Philippe Perrin Franklin Chang-Diaz | crew_launching = Valery G. Korzun Peggy A. Whitson Sergei Y. Treshchov | crew_landing = Yuri I. Onufrienko Carl E. Walz Daniel W. Bursch | crew_photo = STS-111 crew.jpg | crew_photo_caption = (L-R): Philippe Perrin, Paul S. Lockhart, Kenneth D. Cockrell, Franklin R. Chang-Diaz | docking = | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_period = 91.9 minutes | orbit_inclination = 51.6 degrees | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-110 | next_mission = STS-112 }} STS-111 was a space shuttle mission to the International Space Station (ISS) flown by Space Shuttle '' Endeavour''. STS-111 resupplied the station and replaced the Expedition 4 crew with the Expedition 5 crew. It was launched on 5 June 2002, from Kennedy Space Center, Florida. Crew crew]] crew]] Kenneth D. Cockrell |flights1_up = Fifth |position2 = Pilot |crew2_up = Paul S. Lockhart |flights2_up = First |position3 = Mission Specialist 1 |crew3_up = Philippe Perrin |flights3_up = Only |agency3_up = CNES |position4 = Mission Specialist 2 |crew4_up = / Franklin Chang-Diaz |flights4_up = Seventh and last |position5 = Mission Specialist 3 |crew5_up = Valery G. Korzun |flights5_up = Second |expedition5_up = Expedition 5 |details5_up = ISS Commander/Soyuz Commander |agency5_up = RKA |crew5_down = Yuri I. Onufrienko |flights5_down = Second |expedition5_down = Expedition 4 |details5_down = ISS Commander/Soyuz Commander |agency5_down = RKA |position6 = Mission Specialist 4 |crew6_up = Peggy A. Whitson |flights6_up = First |expedition6_up = Expedition 5 |details6_up = ISS Flight Engineer |crew6_down = Carl E. Walz |flights6_down = Fourth |expedition6_down = Expedition 4 |details6_down = ISS Flight Engineer |position7 = Mission Specialist 5 |crew7_up = Sergei Y. Treshchov |flights7_up = First |expedition7_up = Expedition 5 |details7_up = ISS Flight Engineer |agency7_up = RKA |crew7_down = Daniel W. Bursch |flights7_down = Fourth |expedition7_down = Expedition 4 |details7_down = ISS Flight Engineer }} Mission highlights , 5 June 2002.]] STS-111, in addition to providing supplies, rotated the crews aboard the International Space Station, exchanging the three Expedition 4 members (1 Russian, 2 American) for the three Expedition 5 members (2 Russian, 1 American). The Multi-Purpose Logistics Module (MPLM) carried experiment racks and three stowage and resupply racks to the station. The mission also installed a component of the Canadarm2 called the Mobile Base System (MBS) to the Mobile Transporter (MT) (which was installed during STS-110); This was the second componenet of the Canadian Mobile Servicing System, or MSS. This gave the mechanical arm the capability to "inchworm" from the U.S. Lab fixture to the MBS and travel along the Truss to work sites. STS-111 was the last flight of a CNES astronaut, the French agency having disbanded its astronaut group and transferred them to the ESA. Spacewalks carrying the MPLM on its approach to the ISS on STS-111]] }} Media File:STS-111 launch.ogv|Launch video (3 mins 11 secs) File:STS-111 landing.ogv|Landing video (2 mins 29 secs) See also *List of human spaceflights *List of International Space Station spacewalks *List of Space Shuttle missions *List of spacewalks and moonwalks 1965–1999 *Outline of space science References External links * NASA mission archive * NASA mission summary * Status reports – Detailed NASA status reports for each day of the mission. * STS-111 Video Highlights Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:Edwards Air Force Base Category:Spacecraft launched in 2002 Category:Articles containing video clips